Out of the Ordinary
by Iverinde
Summary: What happens when a girl from 2009 suddenly appears in Tony Nelson's living room?
1. A Lot Weird

**I decided it's time to write a new kind of I Dream of Jeanne fic. To my knowledge, there are no stories in which someone from present day gets transported into the show. So I decided I would contribute the first(?) one. Here goes...**

Chapter One: A Lot Weird

My name is Adele Wilson. I'm 16, a sophomore in high school, and kind of weird. Okay, maybe I'm a lot weird.

You see, I don't like the same things other kids my age like. I'm not really interested in the same music, TV shows, movies, careers, and so many other things as other people. So, as you can guess, being alone is something I'm used to.

It's not that I'm a loner, it's just that being alone is just better than being around people who don't understand me. And it's not that I don't have friends- it's just that sometimes even _THEY_ don't understand me and it seems so much easier just to hang back by myself…

Anyway, let me tell you a couple of weird things that I like:

-I like magic. And not the prestidigitation stuff- I mean legit witch/genie/fairy/etc. magic

-I love classical music and old show tunes

-and a _WHOLE_ lot more…

But I won't bore you with that right now. If you keep reading you'll find out. And don't worry, this won't be a long winded account of my many oddities. This is just the story of how I discovered the weirdest thing of all about myself. But you'll have to read on to find out what that is.

**AN Well, it's not that great… in my opinion. Just giving you a little about Adele's personality. Kind of a very short prologue-esque thing. Eh. I might decide to revise it…**

**Please, tell me what you think, though!**


	2. FALLING Asleep

_Chapter Two: Falling Asleep_

"Who can tell me what kind of reaction can form smoke?" Ms. Parato asked. "Adele?"

"Huh?" I mumbled, jerking my head up off my desk. Staying up late (unintentionally) had _SO_ not been a good idea. Especially as I'd been doing so for a little more than a week. I'd had trouble sleeping since-

"The kind of reaction that can form smoke," Ms. Parato sighed, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, uh… a combustion reaction?" I said quickly.

"Yes, thank you, and please try to stay with us from now on!" Ms. Parato said. I nodded and she turned back to the board. I felt bad for almost falling asleep, but it just seemed to keep happening… ever since I said no to this jerk of a guy who asked me out about a week ago. I'd had a weird feeling that refused to go away, too. Hopefully the shock of being called on would keep me up for a while, but there were no guarantees.

As predicted, my consciousness started fading again in a few minutes. Ms. Parato was now talking about smoke and it's properties and other stuff. My sleep-fogged mind took this thought and connected it with _I Dream of Jeannie_. Like how Jeannie would _smoke_ into her bottle. Starting to doze off now, I didn't notice I was beginning to slip out of my chair. I was thinking about how cool it would be if I could meet Tony and Jeannie; go to the IDoJ universe, you know? Finally, I completely slipped out of my chair, squeezing my eyes tight shut in alarm. I felt my head hit something hard, hard enough to knock me out. My last conscious thought was that what I was landing on felt a lot more like carpet than the hard, cold, linoleum floors of my school.

**Wow, I got Chapter Two for this out MUCH quicker than I did for my _Chronicles of Narnia _story. This was what, a couple days? The _Narnia_ gap was about six months. But these two chapters are a lot shorter than the _Narnia_ ones… am I moving too fast?**

**Just so you know, I've got one more long(er than these two) chapter that I have most of written. That's not the end of the story though. I'm just letting you know because then there might end up being a _Narnia_ gap soon… not that I want there to be… I'm just a notorious procrastinator, even though I do love writing. It's just that I've got a lot of projects now and coming up in school and then my home life is kind of hectic.**


End file.
